


How to move a work to a secondary account

by ao3commentoftheday



Series: How to AO3 [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, co-creators, fic organization, removing your name from works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3commentoftheday/pseuds/ao3commentoftheday
Summary: You can have more than one account on AO3, and you can move your fics from one account to the other. Here's how.
Series: How to AO3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854832
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	How to move a work to a secondary account

This tutorial requires a user to have two separate accounts, not one account with a [pseud](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/pseuds?language_id=en#whatisapseud). In order to create a second account, you will need a distinct email address. You can either use a secondary email address or you can create an email alias. 

Once you have two separate accounts, log into the account that the work is currently connected to. Click into the fic and then select the **Edit** button at the top of the screen.

**Note:** you want to edit the entire work, not the chapter. You can also do this by clicking the Edit button from your Works list on your profile.

Scroll down the work posting form to just below where you have entered your title. There is a checkbox there labeled “Add co-creators?”. Check it. Once you do, a text box will appear. 

In that text box, type the name of the account you want to add as a co-creator. As you type, you will be given a list of users with similar names. Complete typing the name or select it from the list. 

Ensure that your second account allows others to add them as a co-creator. You can change this in the Privacy section of your account Preferences.

After adding the secondary account, log into that account and visit the dashboard. You will see a link to Creator Invitations, either in the side bar (on desktop) or at the top of the screen (on mobile). Once you click into that page, you will see a list of the works that you have been invited to be a co-creator on. 

Check off the box under Selected? and hit the Accept button to add that account as a co-creator. If your second account has subscribers, they will not be notified that it was added as a co-created to an existing work.

Return to your primary account. Return to the fic and edit it again. You will now see a button at the top of the page that says **Remove Me As Co-Creator**.

A dialogue box will pop up asking if you are sure you want to remove yourself. Click OK. 

The work now belongs to your second account and has been removed from your profile. If you replied to any comments on the work, your original username and profile picture will still be visible. To remove those, you need to orphan the work from your account rather than just removing yourself as the co-creator. Be sure to “Take my pseud off as well” so that your name is removed as the co-author and replaced with orphan_account.


End file.
